


Even The Ice Man Loves

by Livy1391



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Loving Reader, distraught mycroft, fluffyangst, panicked mycroft, shocked Sherlock and John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livy1391/pseuds/Livy1391
Summary: Mycroft Holmes, the unreadable, stone cold, Ice Man has a secret. His secret being (Y/N) Holmes, his lovely wife. In truth, (Y/N) doesn’t mind being his secret, rather she prefers it. She’s able to have a private life where no one but Mycroft knows her. She has no fear of being taken away because Mycroft always ensures her safety. However, on occasion, he doesn’t ensure his own.





	Even The Ice Man Loves

Mycroft Holmes sat in the back of his town car, starring out of a window, thinking back to what had just taken place. Eurus Holmes, Mycroft’s only sister, had just threatened Sherlock Holmes to shoot either John Watson or Mycroft, himself. And although Mycroft offered for Sherlock to shoot him, in a discreet way, he feared that he would never be able to say goodbye to his wife. 

His wife. His (Y/N). His everything. The person he ensured was safe at all costs, not a single scratch ever grazed her body. Not a single soul, besides her co-workers and family, knew her. Not Mycroft’s family, not the British Government, and certainly not his brother. Yet, (Y/N) didn’t mind that at all. She enjoyed being unknown to the world around her. She enjoyed being “off the grid” in a sense. 

So, as Mycroft stood in front of his brother, brushing the invisible lint off his jacket, his hand shook. He looked up at his brother, the one which held a gun at him. 

“Not in the face, though, please. I’ve promised my brain to the Royal Society,” Mycroft said as his brother closed his eyes, and Eurus, on the screen, leaned forward.

“Where would you suggest?” Sherlock asked, opening his eyes yet again. 

Mycroft began to button his first button, “Well,” he paused, “I suppose there is a heart inside me somewhere. I don’t imagine it’s much of a target,” he says. Sherlock smiles in spite of his brother. “Why don’t we try for that?” Mycroft asked.

John stepped forward, “I won’t allow that,” he said in Mycroft’s defense. 

“This is my fault,” Mycroft replied. “Moriarty,” He said, disgust for himself in his own tone.

“Moriarty?” Sherlock asked. Mycroft lowered his gaze, ashamed in himself. 

“Her Christmas treat: five minutes’ conversation with Jim Moriarty five years ago,” Mycroft explained, upset at himself to have allowed that all those years ago. Maybe if he hadn’t have done that he’d be home with (Y/N) resting in his arms. Maybe he’d be kissing her hair, breathing her in. Maybe. 

“What did they discuss?” Sherlock asked his gaze at his brother intense.

“Five minutes’ conversation,” he paused as Sherlock powered the pistol, having a guess to what Mycroft would say. “Unsupervised.”

Sherlock lifted the gun again, aiming it at his brother, and sighing. Mycroft gave Sherlock an apologetic look, “Goodbye, brother mine,” Mycroft says in a regretful tone. “No flowers by request,” he continued, fixing his tie. 

“Wait!” Mycroft exclaims before Sherlock is able to pull the trigger. He looks down at the golden ring on his finger. A sad smile makes his way onto his face as he pulls it off. Walking over to his brother, he places it in his hand, which isn’t occupied by the pistol and clenches his brother’s fingers over the ring.

“Visit my home, my townhome, I mean,” Mycroft clarified, stepping away from his brother. “Tell her I’m sorry,” Mycroft said, his eyes dulling to a grey. “Tell,” he chokes, “tell her I l-love her,” Mycroft pleaded, his eyes watering, shocking even Eurus.

“Does my dear older brother truly have feelings? Is he actually capable of love? Be honest Mycroft, do you really love her?” Eurus taunted, looking at her brother with a smirk. 

Sherlock and John looked at Mycroft, the way his eyes flashed red, his fists clenched. He stepped forward looking at the screen which Eurus was on.

“Never question my love for her! Never! I have always loved her, and I always will! She’s the only reason I’m not damned on this earth!” Mycroft practically yelled, unable to control the anger which boiled in his blood. 

Eurus leaned back on her chair, shocked, however, hiding it well. Sherlock and John stared eye-wide at Mycroft as a tear slipped from his eye.

“Mycroft,” the two whispered, looking at the older man. Mycroft closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Just shoot me. End this stupid game already!” Mycroft exclaimed, wanting so much for the pain in his chest to go away, so much for the tears to stop. 

Sherlock nodded, accepting his brother’s wishes, and aimed the gun, yet again. Mycroft sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m so sorry (Y/N),” he whispered, shouting his eyes tightly and clenching his heart, until, finally, he looked at his brother. Sherlock gave Mycroft a sad smile.

“Goodbye Mycroft,” Sherlock said to which Mycroft nodded. As he aimed, his finger fiddling with the trigger, Eurus spoke.

“Jim thought you’d make this choice. He was so excited,” Eurus said, tauntingly. 

Jim reappeared on the screen, “And here we are, the end of the line. Holmes killing Holmes.” Mycroft shifted uncomfortably, looking at Sherlock who’s eyes narrowed.

“This is where I get off,” Jim sang, the screen going back to Eurus. 

Sherlock clenched his jaw, “Five minutes. It took her five minutes for her to do all of this to us.” He lowered the gun. “Well, not on my watch,” he finished.

John looked at Sherlock confused, licking his lips. Mycroft stood shocked. 

“What are you doing?” Eurus questioned, leaning forward on her chair and watching Sherlock intensely. 

Sherlock turns away from Eurus and faces the other men. “A moment ago, a brave man asked to be remembered,” Sherlock paused. Mycroft looking very concerned. “I’m remembering the governor,” he continues, now aiming the pistol at himself.

Sherlock begins to count down from ten.

“No, no, Sherlock!” Eurus exclaims, no way panicked. Sherlock continued to countdown, his brother and best friend completely shocked. Eurus yelled in the background, saying anything to get Sherlock to stop. Finally, everything went black.

Mycroft awoke in Eurus’ cell, his eyes unfocused to everything around him. Rubbing his eyes he stands and begins to examine his surroundings. The cell has been closed off again, the glass no longer gone, somehow. 

Mycroft looks up at the sounds of footsteps. Seeing Lestrade enter he sighs. All of the defense was down, all except for Eurus’ cell. Lestrade finally able to open the cell leads Mycroft out of Sherrinford. 

Mycroft sits in the back of a helicopter, shaking. Fear ran through him as he thought of so many things.

How would he tell his parents?  
Where are Sherlock and John?  
What will happen to Eurus?  
Would they forgive him?  
Did Eurus get to (Y/N)?  
Is (Y/N) safe at home?  
(Y/N)?

His thoughts now only focused on his wife. She was all that mattered at the moment. His brother had John. John has his brother. His parents could come later. (Y/N) was the only thing that he had to make sure was safe, was loved. 

He wrapped the blanket which he was given tighter around his body. His began to shake, slightly more violently. 

Is she alright!? 

Tears streamed down his face. (Y/N) Holmes, the only woman to ever show the Ice Man that feelings were meaningful. The only person who showed her that weakness is what can make a human stronger. The only person to show Mycroft that he was human. The only person the put the meaning in the word love. 

Now, thanks to him, she could be hurt. She could be in pain, begging for someone Eurus manipulated to stop. She could be dead.

Dead.

Mycroft refuses to think that. She couldn’t be. She can’t be. 

Suddenly, a hand was placed over Mycroft’s shoulder and patted it. Mycroft looked up to see Lestrade looking down at him. 

Everything will be alright. Sherlock and John will make it through,” Lestrade assured. Mycroft sighed and replied.

”I have no doubt they will, rather it’s my wife I’m worried for,” Mycroft explained, his voice low as if he didn’t want Lestrade to hear him say it. 

Lestrade looked at Mycroft with furrowed brows, “Wife?” He asked, a little shocked. Mycroft looked up at the man’s expression and scoffed. 

”Yes, my wife, I’m worried for my wife,” Mycroft replied, his tone a little harsh. No one ever believed Mycroft to be a loving and caring man, and if he is being honest with himself, that upset Mycroft slightly, because loved you so dearly. He showed you he loved you or at least tried his damn best to. 

Lestrade turned to look out the helicopter. “We landed,” he explained, turning to Mycroft and helping him out. He helped Mycroft walk over to a nearby ambulance. 

Once there the medics checked his vitals and made sure Mycroft was stable enough to function without having to be sent to a hospital. Minutes passed when Sherlock, John, and Lestrade all headed over to him. 

Mycroft was already explained to by an officer what had happened to Eurus. Mycroft hadn’t really processed it all, or at least not yet. So, when his brother and the two other men made there way over, he sighed.

Sherlock reaches into his pocket, taking out the golden ring which Mycroft had given him, and placed it into Mycroft’s hand. “Tell her you love her, brother dear, because clearly, you do,” Sherlock told him. 

Mycroft nodded and placed the ring back on his finger. He glanced up to John who placed a hand upon Mycroft’s shoulder.

“I hope to meet her sometime. After seeing how you reacted when Eurus questioned your love for her, I can tell she’s special,” John replied, a soft smile on his lips.

Mycroft looked up at him and responded, “Special, Doctor Watson, is a grave understatement. She means the world to me, no matter how sappy that may sound,” Mycroft chuckled. “She’s worth every sappy comment I make,” he finished, playing with the ring on his finger. 

The three men looked at the eldest among them, completely dumbfounded. Mycroft chuckled, maybe he really was the emotionless Ice Man to everyone, but to (Y/N) he knew he’d always be ‘Her Myc’ in her words. 

So, as Mycroft looked at the three men, clearing his throat, he successfully gained their attention. 

“If you’re planning on saying something about my love life, please do it quickly so I may go home and see her,” Mycroft said, a chuckle escaping his lips. The three men nodded as Lestrade went first.

“Mr. Holmes, don’t make the mistake I did. Show her the love she needs, the love she wants. Show her how much she means to you. Tell her you love her no matter how hard it is to get those words out,” Lestrade advised a spiteful smile on his lips. Mycroft nodded, standing and patting the grey-haired man’s shoulder.

“I will, no matter what happens between us, I will always love her,” Mycroft replied. 

Sherlock began, “Brother dear, she seems to be doing you some good. Whoever she may be. I hope to meet the woman who you’d do anything for soon.” 

Mycroft smiled, hugging his brother. “Sherlock, as long as you do not scare her away, I’m sure she’d be glad to meet you,” Mycroft replied.

“Brother, if you haven’t frightened her away, I don’t believe I can,” Sherlock said, causing everyone to laugh. Mycroft nodded in agreement, rolling his eyes playfully.

Now, John stepped forward, looking into Mycroft’s blue eyes. “Mycroft, no matter how emotionless you may be around us, don’t, and I mean never, let her get away. If she walks out the door one day, chase her. If she’s unhappy, make her smile. Do everything in your power, not as the British Government, but as the husband of your wife, to protect her. Protect her from herself, protect her from anything and everything she must be protected by. Don’t lose her like I did, because Mycroft although you may be the Ice Man and show no emotions around us,” he said pointing to everyone around him. “You show emotions to her. And God forbid you lose her like I did with Mary, you, Mycroft Holmes, will face much greater pain than I did. No matter how hard that may be to get out, I fear that because you only show emotions to one other person, if you lose that person, you have lost yourself, and you may never be found,” John finished.

Mycroft looked into John’s eyes as they began to tear up. Mentioning his wife was possibly the hardest throng for him at the moment, however, if it meant getting his point through to Mycroft, he would bring her up. 

Mycroft pulled John into a quick hug before moving back. “Doctor Watson, I promise you, I will keep my wife safe from all dangers,” Mycroft replied. John, satisfied with his answer nodded.

Sherlock stepped forward, “One last thing before you leave brother, how long have you been hiding her, and how have you hid her so well?” Sherlock asked, now completely curious.

“Yeah, how did you hide her so well?” Lestrade asked as John tilted his head, curious as well. 

Mycroft laughed, “You’ll be upset dear brother,” Mycroft said. Sherlock looked at him with furrowed brows. “We’ve been married 14 years Sherlock,” Mycroft replied, a grin playing on his lips.

“How?” Sherlock all but yelled. John and Lestrade completely shocked. “How the hell have you hid her from us for 14 bloody years?” Sherlock asked.

“My dear younger brother, when you are the master of deductions, such as I am, you learn how to hide the signs of everything,” Mycroft replied with a large smirk across his face. 

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air and began to walk away shouting ‘I’ll see you round Mycroft’ over his shoulder. John nodded before following after Sherlock, Lestrade doing the same.

Mycroft sighed as a sleek, black car pulled up in front of him. Removing the shock blanket, he looked around for a medic to hand it back to, once he found on he gave it to them with a small ‘thank you’. Walking back towards his town car he entered it and made sure to double check he had everything. Once confirming he did, he entered the car and informed his chauffeur to drive him home. 

Looking out the window for the remainder of his car ride he paid no attention to the passing cars, only to the thoughts of (Y/N). His one and only (Y/N), the only (Y/N) who mattered. 

Finally, the car came to a stop when he noticed he was home. Saying a small 'thank you' to his driver, he ignored any belongings he had in the car and rushed home. Finding his key, he placed into the keyhole and turned it, rushing into his house. 

"Sweetheart, are you home?" Mycroft asked, calling out so that his voice echoed among the silent manor. 

Off in the bedroom, (Y/N) heard the smooth voice of her husband and called back out to him. "I'm in the bedroom Myc," she answered. 

A wave of relief came over Mycroft as he sighed. Rushing up the stairs, he dropped everything in his hands, which in reality were only his key, and went straight to the bedroom. Upon arriving he pushed the door open, seeing his lovely wife laying down, a cup of tea placed on a coaster on the bedside table. A book rested on her lap, face down so she wouldn't lose her place. She looked up into her husband's grey-blue eyes, her own (e/c) ones sparkling at the sight of him. 

Mycroft smiled as he launched forward towards his wife, picking up the book and placing it off to the side, not losing her place. 

"Myc, my love, I've missed you," (Y/N) said, bringing her hand up to Mycroft's cheek, as he placed his own hands on either side of (Y/N)'s waist. Leaning down he placed a delicate kiss on his wife's lips, moving his hands to rest on her hips as his knees rested on either side of (Y/N) instead of his hands. 

(Y/N) sighed into the kiss, her body relaxing at her husband's touch. His right hand went to stroke her (h/l) (h/c) hair, his left rubbing her side softly. She moaned into the kiss, dragging her hands down to Mycroft's chest where she clenched her fists in Mycroft's waistcoat. 

"I love you so much (Y/N)," Mycroft said, breaking away from the kiss quickly, his lips barely even leaving hers. (Y/N) smiled and pecked Mycroft's lips. She wrapped her hands behind his neck, playing with his hair now. 

"I love you too Mykie," (Y/N) replied. "I have and always will love you, my handsome husband," she continued, smiling up at Mycroft. He sighed, resting his forehead on hers and kissed her nose.

"What would I ever do without you, my lovely, gorgeous, beautiful wife?" Mycroft asked, closing his eyes as he took in the raspberry scented shampoo that (Y/N) was wearing. (Y/N) closed her own eyes before cupping Mycroft's cheek. 

"You, my dear, never cease to amaze me with how much you strain yourself," (Y/N) said, her own eyes now closed as she processed the deductions she was able to collect from Mycroft. That was one reason Mycroft loved (Y/N), because although she was caring, loving, loyal, beautiful, and so much more, she was also very intelligent. She wasn't able to deduce like he was, however, her skills did match his younger brother.

"And you, my love, never cease to amaze me with your beauty," Mycroft replied matter-of-factually. Mycroft opened one eye, looking at his wife who's cheeks dusted pink, and kissed her deeply. His hands rubbed her sides, his lips moving in sync with hers. (Y/N) ran her had through Mycroft's hair, tugging it, causing him to groan. Mycroft trailed his hands up (Y/N)'s arms, deciding to pin them down above her head. (Y/N) moaned out, her head laying back on a pillow as Mycroft kissed her neck. 

"Mycroft," (Y/N) said, out of breath. Mycroft lifted his head up to look into her sparkling eyes, his hands still pinning her own above her head. Mycroft smiled kissing her lips and sanding to take off his blazer and waistcoat. Placing his golden pocket watch to the side and removing his tie and crisp white button up. Placing on a light grey shirt, Mycroft then removed his shoes, socks and finally his trousers. Now, this left Mycroft in only a grey shirt and boxers as he climbed back into bed next to his wife who was in her nightgown already. 

"You're such a tease you know that?" (Y/N) asked, a small pout on her lips. Mycroft laughed, his lips forming a smile as he kissed her soft lips. He turned off the bedside lamp so that it was now completely dark.

"I know my dear, but tonight, I just want to hold you close," Mycroft replied, hugging his wife close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head as a satisfied sigh left his wife's lips. 

"I can not complain," (Y/N) said, nuzzling her head closer to Mycroft's chest. Mycroft's arms tightened their grip on her smaller frame, holding her flush against him. "No matter what, Mykie, I'll always, always be here," (Y/N) assured, making sure Mycroft knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her. 

"I know (Y/N)," Mycroft said, giving her one last kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep. (Y/N) doing the same, resting peacefully in her husband's arms.


End file.
